


The Beauty of Power

by nakedxtime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Rape, Torture, not in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakedxtime/pseuds/nakedxtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a challenge</p><p>Posted by: Smiles </p><p>Sub!Harry, Top!Draco, AU - Draco is a prince and Harry is a slave. There is no Voldemort but Harry's parents are still dead. Story starts at the slave market where Draco buys Harry. It should be mpreg so the two can be together in the end. ((Course it won't be quite that simple.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The dirt sifts off of the shovel as it's moved a few inches over the ground. It's tossed into the two fresh holes. Hollow thuds echo through his ears. He closes his eyes and covers his ears to try and stop the tears. His eyes were no longer a vibrant green. They seemed to have died with them; died with his parents.

The boy flinches when the dirt continues until he can no longer hear it hitting the wood. He turns away to leave when he's grabbed by a sore arm. He tries to jerk it away and looks up at the man who grabbed him. "S-sir?" he asks, knowing that the man is of higher class. Yellow, crooked teeth are shown in a gruesome, pitiful excuse of a smile. "You're coming with me. Your parents had debts that you need to pay."Fear ran through the boy as he fought the urge to struggle free. The man sneered at the boy.

"Come on then." He growled dangerously before pulling the boy away before he could glance back at his parents' fresh graves. The boy kicked and screamed, trying to escape the strange man. He cried out sharply when a meaty hand connected with his cheek, causing him to wheel around as much as his body would allow. He whimpered and continued to struggle. Ignoring the boy's protests, the rather large man yanked on the boys arm, potentially pulling it from its socket as he waddled with the boy behind him.

"Mother! Father!" he cried out as he looked behind him at the graves, somehow hoping that it was all a lie and they'd suddenly pop out and save him. Fresh, hot tears started to fall from the boys defeated eyes.

*****

Draco scoffed again as he parents told him to take charge. He despised the fact that they wanted him to rule the country as his grandfather had; ruthlessly and fiercely. He hated it. He took a breath and left the castle, pushing his way through unsuspecting servants. He took to his horse, wanting to get away from the pressure his parents represented.

The horse was pushed to its limits, galloping as hard as it could to appease its rider. Draco gritted his teeth as he forced the horse to slow down. He stopped near a stream, where? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was away from his parents, from responsibility, from what he was about to be forced to be. He looked at his reflection, gray eyes stormy from anger, fear, and frustration. His hair was tousled and thrown out of place from the wind. His breath came out in puff from trying to stay on his horse. He threw his hand through the water, not wanting to see the result of the pressure he had been thrown under.

He growled and sat on the bank, watching the creatures in the water going about life as if nothing were wrong.A sharp cry echoed through the woods and Draco snapped his head up, searching for the source. He stood up slowly and dusted himself off before mounting his horse again, stroking the black and white fur. He guided the horse towards the narrow, dirt road. Worry struck him though as he noticed how dense the trees were that enveloped the small hidden road. He heard the scream again and urged his horse to move faster, not quite galloping yet. He saw a small shack lined with warning signs.

A cart and aging horse waited outside the front of the pitiful building as Draco neared and stopped his own horse. He grabbed the reins and guided the horse by foot towards the property. "Is anyone here?" he asked, straightening to his royal stature.

A large man rounded a corner, tugging a teenage boy by his dark hair. He looked at Draco and tossed the boy into the caged cart. "Get in there and stay in there, boy." He growled before waddling over to the young prince.

"How can I help you, Your Majesty?" the man asked with a deep bow, so deep he had trouble getting up again.

Draco eyed the man with distaste. "I want to know why that boy was screaming." He stated simply.

This took the man off guard; the prince was supposed to be a cruel man, trained as such to rule the country effectively when he took the crown. None the less, the fat man straightened slightly, though he kept his body in a slight bow to show respect to someone of higher class, especially to one so much higher up the food chain than himself. He cleared his throat and looked back at the boy he'd thrown into the caged cart.

"You see that boy over there? The one you saw me with? He was giving me trouble. Says I can't sell him at the market today because he's me nephew. Bollocks I say. If someone wants to buy him, then I'll sell 'im. 'Ve already got an offer from one of the Lords. Lord Riddle to be exact." The man finished with a greedy grin as he glanced at the boy again.

Draco grimaced. The slave market; how disgusting. He sneered slightly at the man. He took in his appearance, noting the greasy hairy that the man had tried to comb back, the acne riddled face that made the man even more deplorable, and the ratty clothes that had amazingly been kept somewhat clean. Draco unconsciously took a step away from the man, his hand itching to take out a kerchief and cover his nose with it. He refrained though, deciding that he'd rather leave instead.

"I'll leave you to your… Work then." He grimaced once more and mounted his horse. He turned back towards the man,

"Which market?" he asked as he glanced at the boy in the cage.

The man looked up again, "The one at the edge of town, sir. Lord Riddle requested that one." He said before giving a low bow, again struggling to get up, and went back to the cart, climbing into the front and urging to old horse into motion.

*****

"Boy!" The large man bellowed at the top of his lungs.

The green eyed boy looked up and shook his head again. "N-No! You've… I can't! I won't let you!" he let out a soft cry as the mans large hand collided with his cheek. His own hand flew to his cheek to try and soothe the swelling that was sure to develop as he let out a sob.

The large man glowered at the boy. "You'll do as I say, boy. You're being sold. Whatever he does with you is no business of mine. Now get out there!" he said before kicking the boy onto the platform, not caring that the boys clothes were falling off or the fact that the bruises shone brightly against his sun tanned skin.

He was scared, so many faces, so many hands, so many eyes. There were no escapes that he could see. He wouldn't even be able to get to one if he found it. Alone he stood on the stage. Alone. That one word ran through his mind as he kept his eyes downcast. He refused to cry though. He'd done enough of that. If he cried now, he'd surely stay alone. And he didn't want that.

The bidding was starting.

A tall man with dark hair and vivid scarlet eyes stood in the corner. He tilted his head and the auctioneer shouted a number. The other men shifted and raised their hands, tilted their heads, shouted numbers, and eyed the boy hungrily.

It felt like forever before it was coming to a close. The bidding was now between a cloaked man and the scarlet eyed man. The boy looked between the two of them, scared to know who was under the cloak. The numbers he heard continued to rise, until the scarlet eyed man had to withdraw, not willing to spend his fortune on a slave.

The large man pulled the boy off the stage with a grimace, tossing him to the cloaked figure that had won him, who caught the light boy gently with ease. He was immensely upset that the scarlet eyed man hadn't fought harder for the boy. He'd be fairly rich even after having paid off his debts. It was also shocking that it had gotten to the point where the Scarlet eyed man had had to pull out of the bidding. The large man sighed and turned away; jingling the bag of coins he'd been paid. Off to the next slave.

The boy looked up at the cloaked figure, gasping softly when he caught a glimpse of the face underneath it. It couldn't be. He looked away, unwilling to let his mind wander to what he thought this man might do to him and in turn make him try to escape. He bit his lip and stayed put, though he didn't relax or let his guard down in any way shape or form.

*****

The next thing the boy knew; he was in a lavish carriage heading towards the castle in the country. He looked over at the person who'd bought him, groaning inwardly when he realized that the only person who could have bought him was one of two people; the king, or the prince. And he highly doubted that the prince would go so low as to buy a slave when he disapproved of it openly. The king might have been more apt to buy another slave to put to work around the castle to perform the endless list of duties that most likely existed.

His breath left him when he saw just who had bought him, recognizing that face from earlier that day. But why would the prince buy him? He abhorred slave trading and keeping.

"What's your name?" the velvet voice asked when he'd pulled off the hood and unknowingly caused the boy to lose all train of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrys POV

So. There I was. Just face to face, alone, with probably the most gorgeous man I'd ever see in my life. And what did I go and do? Yeah, that's right. I gaped at the man like a fish out of water. How's that for a first impression? Just give me gills and let me flop away from him so he doesn't have to deal with my stupidity. For some reason, my head started feeling light and yet heavy. Oh, right, I'd forgotten how to breathe. How did that go again? Oh, yes. My head felt instantly better.

He asked a question hadn't he? Oh. Name. What was my name? Bob? George? Bart? Shit. OH YEAH! Harry! That was it!

"M-my name? Oh, it's… um… H-harry, sir."

Oh great. Fantastic. Way to make yourself remembered. And I had even tried to sound smart too. There went that plan. Now what's going to happen? Do I ask him for his name even though I already know it? What do I do in this situation? Little did I know at the time that I was shaking pretty bad, and my face was a lovely shade of burgundy. Even better. I took another breath and glanced out of the carriage, only to keep the fish at bay because he'd just flop around again if I looked at the blonde across from me. Then it hit me.

Prince Draco Malfoy didn't approve of owning slaves.

So then why had he bought me? Did he buy me for his father? Or a cousin? Oh god, maybe he just wants see what happens when you lock one in the dungeon for three days, no food or water, then toss them out on the roof for another three days in the baking sun then toss them into the mote to see if six days of no food, water, or rest would affect ones swimming ability but couldn't execute that experiment because his father kept tabs on all his own slaves! Nonononononononono that could not be the reason he bought me.

But…

No! That's definitely not the reason. There must be another. There was the whole bidding war that had gone on between him and that… really… creepy guy in the cloak. There was no way one would bid that high on a person just to kill them seven days later. Another breath. Man, I don't think I've ever been so tired from thinking too much in my life. Did he speak again? Or was that my imagination? Great. Insanity on top of mental retardation. Way to go Harry. I forced myself to look at him and chopped the head of the fish off so he wouldn't just flop out.

"Why are you afraid?"

Oh his velvety voice is enough to sway even the strongest and most feared warrior. Oh geez. I needed to get myself under control. I'd been able resist attractive men before. But I had my Uncle to scare the shit out of me then. Now, it was just me and him… And my suspicions that the prince before me had bought me for sick and twisted things- Though they were highly unlikely. I mean, come on. What would you think in this situation? Thought so… Oh right, the second question.

To this one, I decided to stay quiet and shake my head. Not wanting to make a fool of myself any further.

*****

Dracos POV

I waited. That's all I could do. I didn't want to think about what I had just done. I. Bought. A. Slave. Ugh, I hated that word. Slave. I'd rather think of the word sludgepit more than slave. It bothered me. It tasted bad in my mouth even. So I refused to speak that one word. I kept my gaze on the boy in front of me. He looked to be at least 5 years younger than me, if not more. I had no idea of knowing until I got the answers from the boy himself.

I almost chuckled at how this boy was acting- It was like he'd never been treated properly in his life. Though, the dark thought struck me that my assumption was probably true. That disturbed me even more than the word slave. I ran a hand through my hair and looked to where the boy was looking, a little startled when he suddenly answered my question.

A soft smile spread across my lips. Harry. I liked it. It wasn't anything extravagant. I liked that. Simple. A huge contrast to the boys looks though. Once you got passed the fact that he was most likely malnourished and far too small for his- assumed-age, he was absolutely gorgeous. If I had not been raised how I had been, my breath would have hitched and I'd probably match the colour of the boy I was staring at in my peripherals.

I didn't really like the fact that it was so quiet and tense in the carriage, but I didn't want to press the boy farther than he needed to be. Not that he needed to be. Oh no. That would be very rude and wrong of me. I wouldn't mind if he was pressing me for answers, about anything really. I'd love to answer every question of my… Ward! That's the word I'm going to use. Ward. Sounds much more civil and accurate than slave or property. I would be caring for him. Not the other way around.

The boy looked like he was having a panic attack and I wished so desperately that I knew what he was thinking so I could quell his fears. All I could do was bite my lip and wait a little before inquiring about it.

"Why are you afraid?"

Maybe this'll get him to calm down. It's not like I was going to experiment on him or anything.

*****

Third Person POV

Harry just about had an aneurism when he saw how big the castle was. His hands pressed to the window and his breathing shallow. He'd had no idea that a building could be so big and vast. The Malfoy Castle had to be at least a mile long, high, and wide! Course, Harry never had been good with measurements-Or estimates for that matter. So in reality the castle was only slightly bigger than Versailles in France. Harry sucked in a breath and looked at Draco again, deciding to answer the question anyways.

"I just… I've never been so far away from home before and I'm not sure I'm… I don't know. It's all so different and I don't know what to expect. I mean, the castle is huge! It's like its own country even. How do you not get lost in there? There must be thousands of corridors and rooms." He breathed in awe, looking back and forth between Draco and the castle that was still growing bigger the closer they got.

Draco chuckled and looked at Harry in amusement.

"It's not as big as you think it is Harry," the aforementioned boy sucked in a breath when he heard his name on that sweet honey voice, "It only has one hundred rooms and about sixty corridors. Not including the kitchens, dining halls, or studies. Or the corridors that connect them. Or even the secret passageways. Now that I've said all of that I suppose it is quite large." Draco said with a smile.

The door to the carriage opened and Draco pulled his hood up again- Though this time he handed a cloak to Harry. He didn't think that the boy liked running around in rags. That was something that Draco intended to fix. One would think that, by what Draco kept thinking, that The Prince had gone and bought a pet of sorts: an exotic pet at that. Harry took the cloak and put it one, albeit awkwardly considering he'd never worn one properly before. He bit his lip and followed the young prince into the castle, keeping close so he didn't get lost in the process.

"This place is even bigger on the inside! How do you do it?" he whispered softly, looking at Draco in awe.

Draco smiled again and shook his head. "It's easy once you get used to it. Here, your chambers. Through that door are mine. SO if you need anything, just knock. I need to speak with my father so change and prepare for dinner. The bath is through there for you." He said with another gracious smile before he swept to his room to change.

Harry was, yet again, the fish. The room was almost too much, it had to be the size of the house he'd lived in for almost all of his life. He nearly fainted when he saw the wardrobe, which was probably too large and wasn't exactly made for him. Or was it? The blonde prince had been at his Uncles house early this morning… He grabbed a random article of clothing and padded over to the bath, suddenly aware of just how dirty he was before he stripped and climbed into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

It was far too much for the young boy in the tub to process at once. Not only was he free of his abusive uncle, but he was also the property of the Prince! Of all people to buy him at an auction in the most obscure place possible, the Prince happened to be there and purchase him. He couldn't fathom it. Harry was at a complete loss and merely sunk under the water to get his hair. It was pointless anyways. Trying to figure out what had happened within the past 8 hours was too much at once. When the raven haired boy poked the top half of his head out of the scented water, he spotted the soaps. He vaguely remembered the term as he scooted closer to them. The scents wafted over to him as a breeze rolled through the nearby open window. Harry decided upon the least scented one. He didn't want to smell like a girl after all. Even in the lower classes, they knew women were supposed to have some sort of sweet scent. Men were supposed to be musky. But, it seemed that poor Harry was to smell like lavender. He sighed and washed himself, rubbing the soap through his hair to get the grime out.

Bright green eyes closed as water came up to meet them. Harry was going under water to rinse his hair. He failed to note the blonde walking in. But not looking for the mass of black hair going under. Cerulean eyes widened when they noted that the hair in the tub was black and not blonde, completely opposite of the young prince the eyes expected to encounter. After all, it wasn't improper for a family member to speak with another while one was in the tub. Often times it was the most private of conversations, one could be free of the fear that another would listen unless invited. Robes swished as the figure turned and left just as Harry emerged from the water, making sure his hair was clean before using the coconut milk to make his hair soft. The poor boy didn't even know how he knew what was to be used and when, but he went along with it and didn't question it.

*****

Draco smiled as he found his father in the library, knocking and entering when beckoned. He bowed respectfully as he took his cloak off and handed it to the servant in the room, smiling softly as the servant rushed to hang his cloak in his room. He turned his mercury eyes to his father and strode to his desk, sitting on it when he reached it. "Father, I have made... An unusual purchase... And before you chastise me about it and tell me how unwise it was, I want you to know why I did what I did. I went to an auction house..." the older Malfoy stared at his son, eyebrow quirking a little. Draco never went to an auction house. Ever. His son always found the process of yelling out bids and fighting others for an object unappealing and barbaric. He motioned for his son to continue, eager to hear his reasoning's and excuses. "I purchased a slave. His uncle was abusive, and disrespected me. I made sure the money went right to the auction house and told them if I found out it went to the uncle in any way, I would shut them down. I just had to rescue this boy Fa-" "Boy? You bought a male slave? Draco, how many times must I try to ingrain in you that you need to produce an heir after taking the throne? You could have at least bought a female and created an illegitimate heir with her in case you never produce a male with your wife in later years."

Draco shut his mouth and looked away, standing slowly. "But father, I didn't buy him to sleep with him. I bought him to save him from what he was being subjected to." he breathed, bowing as his father motioned for him to leave. "Lucius! Lucius! There is a strange boy in our son's bathroom using his bath!" "Go, I'll explain it to your mother." Draco nodded and bowed to his mother before leaving to find his little... No, not HIS anything! Just the boy he saved. His charge. Yes. Charge. That's all he was going to be.

*****

Harry didn't know what to do with himself as he dried himself and pulled on the robes he'd pulled from the wardrobe, fingers dancing along the hem of one of the sleeves delicately. The fabric was the softest he'd ever had the pleasure of touching. He admired the detail in the embroidery, gently fingering the Gothic 'D' on the left of his chest. For some reason, he had to smile as a light blush adorned his cheeks. The velvet felt nice on his skin as he turned and looked at the Prince's chamber doors, padding over slowly and quietly. He hesitantly opened the door, peeking inside before slipping through the door.

The room was immaculate. His eyes widened as he wandered deeper into the room, trying to take in everything there was to see. The ceiling was high, almost like a cathedral with all the arches and intricate carvings along the beams. The walls matched in their elegance, a dark stone being used to add an air of comfort, oddly enough. The dark colour made Harry feel at ease. There were a couple paintings, of which Harry didn't know the names or the artists but they were breath taking. He wandered in farther and jumped when his foot hit something soft and furry. It was a pelt rug, but he had never seen an animal like it. Harry had only ever seen wolf pelts and bear pelts before. Never an animal that was bright orange and had black stripes littering its body.

He had a mini heart attack when he suddenly heard footsteps near the door to the room and immediately made a mad dash for the bed, hiding under it swiftly. He hadn't even had time to admire the bed but he got a good look at the end of the bed sheets and the underside that was, amazingly, clean. He blushed as he watched feet toe themselves out of black boots, kicking them away before a white shirt dropped to the floor suddenly. Harry's eyes widened as he watched as slim hands eased long legs out of the breeches, breath hitching as what was now a naked man wandered over to the wardrobe. Harry almost had an aneurysm as the man turned out to be the Prince. He should have shut his eyes but alas, poor Harry merely opened and closed his mouth as he admired the man's body. He was… rather fit and well built he had to admit. But he'd surely be hung for watching the Prince from under his bed. How was he to return to his own bedroom?

*****

Draco sighed as he reached his bedchambers, stepping in and closing the door before he locked it. He really did have to start thinking about finding a wife and having children. But what if it wasn't for him? What if he never found anyone to have children with? He groaned and rubbed his face, glancing at the doors to his left. A nice bath sounded nice. Speaking of which, where was Harry? He glanced at the doors to the bath chamber, toeing off his shoes before stripping the rest of his clothes off. He'd just throw on a robe and check on the boy. He sighed once more and padded over to the wardrobe, pulling out a silk green bathrobe as he wandered to the doors to the bath. He found it a bit more than odd that the doors were already parted slightly but ignored it and walked through the doors. There wasn't any sign of the boy as Draco walked around, noting the slightly dried feet prints on the stone floor. Where could the boy have gone? He turned away from the window and just missed a rush of colour dashing past the window.

Harry had found out how he was going to return to his bedroom. The balcony was perfect for his escape. He sighed as he made it to his room, opening the doors a little forcefully as Draco opened the interior doors. The Prince blinked and Harry flushed.

"Is everything alright?" the blonde inquired as he made his way over to the other, concern clearly written all over his person.

Harry nodded vehemently and bit his lip. "Yes, I just… Forgot I'm afraid of heights?" he questioned himself. 

~Way to go… Heights? That's the best you could come up with?~ Harry scolded himself before glancing at the rather breath taking view behind him.

Draco furrowed his brows. "Oh, I assure you, you're quite safe from falling. The railing is high enough that you can't fall off unless you were intentionally trying to fall." He stated matter of factly, tying his robe properly before smiling at the other. "I'm going to take a bath and then I'll give you a tour of the castle. Is that alright?" he asked, walking over to Harry to make sure he was alright.

Harry nodded again and blushed even more when he noticed Draco tying his robe tighter. "Of course."

Draco smiled softly and nodded in return. "I'll let you know when I'm finished and ready and then we'll go." He turned and left, slipping into the bath after taking off his robe and closing the door.

*****

Harry was completely taken aback by everything he saw on the tour with the Prince, unable to process much of anything at the moment. He didn't know if he was on the first floor or the top floor at the moment. But it didn't matter. Everything was simply gorgeous. Even the food was gorgeous as Draco treated him to lunch. The best lunch Harry had ever had the pleasure of eating in his life- A chicken dish with rice and a delicious marinade and sauce that practically melted in his mouth. He even licked his fingers clean. The boy was practically bouncing as Draco led him down a couple more corridors to show him the ballroom, where the Prince's next birthday was to take place. He was also expected to begin courting at least one eligible woman that attended.

Harry had mixed feeling about this. It was expected of Draco to marry and produce heirs, but the boy shouldn't have to do something so soon. He was only turning twenty soon and shouldn't be expected to do anything just yet. He should be able to experience all that life has to offer and then look for someone to settle down with. Draco turned to Harry and smiled.

"Would you like to attend the ball? If you don't want to, I understand. But I think you'll enjoy yourself if you join in the festivities." The blonde offered, smiling warmly as they made their way back to their chambers. The sun was halfway past the horizon by now, signaling the end of the day and time for sleeping.

Harry smiled and nodded, following after Draco as he played with the hems of his sleeves again. "I think I would. If you don't think I'd be imposing. After all, I was my uncles slave for most of my life and now I'm currently yours. Won't people talk?" he asked as they reached the doors, looking at Draco calmly. He knew that there would be a huge scandal about the two of them. Nobody went to an obscure auction house and purchased a male slave without revealing their identity on a whim.

Usually, it signaled that there was a sexual interest but Harry didn't exactly know that little detail. Draco shook his head. "Don't worry about a thing, Harry. I'll take care of everything. Go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Harry nodded and slipped into his room, crawling into bed and almost immediately passing out when he was in completely. The bed was simply to die for and was by far the best thing he'd ever laid on.

*****

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!" a voice rang through the night as severely bad news was brought to the man that owned the voice.

"We can't seem to find out who bought him and without that information we can't determine where the boy is." A second voice explained. Riddle threw himself into his chair, not a habit he was accustomed to as a noble, but the moment called for it. He'd paid extra money to have that boy auctioned in that particular house because almost nobody knew about it. And some stranger had to show up and buy his prize. "I want him found. No exceptions. I will have him. I don't care who that man was, but he won't get away with stealing my slave from me." The servant nodded and quickly left the room as his master began plotting against the mystery thief. Dursley would, of course, pay for this as well. The man must have spoken to someone by accident as the man was no smarter than a sack of rotten potatoes. 

"I will have him."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had lived with the royal family for a week and he still got lost in the castle, unable to tell one room from the other. And it wasn't good to get lost, especially considering he was supposed to be in training in order to properly serve the young prince that had purchased him. He was found by another servant that seemed to know his way around at least slightly more than Harry did. Once it was explained where Harry needed to go, he followed silently- as he was expected- and slipped into the room. Today he was going to learn how to bathe the young prince. Honestly, harry didn't know why HE had to bathe the prince. He figured Draco already learned how to do that! Alas, it was expected of slaves that shared neighboring chambers with their masters. Those slaves were intended for… different uses.

It was a little tedious to say the least, learning which scents the young heir preferred over others, how he didn't like going under the water completely, the fact that he was allergic to some things and not others… Etc. Etc. It was a wonder how the Crowned Prince even got dressed by himself!

"The other bits of information you need to know regard the Young Prince's preference in clothing."

Great… Now he was going to learn how to tie the Prince's shoes!

"You are expected to make His Majesty's life easier and smoother. Inability to do so will result in either termination or expulsion from the kingdom. Or he might sell you to make some of his personal funds back. Now pay attention!"

The rest of the lecture was grueling and it was a modern miracle that Harry retained all of the information. Plus the information on how to dress himself, compose himself, and apply his makeup, which would compliment his slight feminine frame. Harry was not pleased with that. He was a boy for heaven's sake! He didn't need to get all prim and frilly because some people thought he could, might possibly, only slightly pass for a girl in dark lights that play upon other things! At least, that's what Harry thought. All he needed was a hair-cut and he'd look like the boy he was.

*****

Draco's day didn't fair any more interesting that Harry's. Except the fact he hadn't gotten lost. It was his third schooling day of the week. And he hated these days. His father would brood in the corner and tap his cane against his leg while his mother sat in a chair and read about their family history like she always did. But she never seemed to get any farther into the book than the last time he'd seen her reading it. His calligraphy instructor smacked his desk when his mind wandered, straightening immediately and setting to work again before they moved onto history- History that had been drilled into his mind since he'd been able to read.

After that his father took over and told him about ruling and his upcoming birthday which would bring with it a ball and many young women to court. Of those women he'd be expected to pick one and marry her, produce an heir, and instill his rule upon the people of the kingdom all before his father died/stepped down from the throne and pass it to Draco. That was a lot of pressure to put on a young man.

There was even more after his father was finished with him! His mother told him… womanly things! She told him how a woman preferred to be treated when behind closed doors, how she acts in the bedroom, and what to expect when she's being courted. Women were completely different when being courted and being wed. Draco didn't understand it.

"Why would a woman not be herself when being courted?" he asked point blank.

"Some women are not the best of people and often pretend to be good people when being courted. It raises their chances of being married off to a good husband." She replied, patting his knee before standing and leaving the room. Her talks were always shorter and more puzzling than the topic they were about.

*****

Needless to say by the time either man got back to their rooms they were exhausted. Though, Harry couldn't afford to be exhausted. Draco was already getting ready to take a bath.

With what strength he had left Harry composed himself and went into the bathroom, crouching a little and turning on the taps, filling the tub with mostly hot water and scents that Draco liked that smelled wonderful together. Very musk. Very different from the scents that had been here when Harry had bathed the first time. Once the tub was filled, Harry tied up his robes how he was supposed to and waited by the tub for Draco to enter, bracing himself for his nudity.

Draco stepped in and Harry fairly stared at him, wondering again why he'd bought him. Surely the prince wasn't into men and surely he didn't need another slave. Hence Harry's ensuing confusion. He was silent as Draco got into the tub, eyes averted of course.

"You don't have to actually follow your training. I don't mind. I was going to ask you how your day was but judging by how tired you look it wasn't any better than mine." Draco mused with a soft smile. "You may join me if you like. A hot bath after a long day is good for you. I wouldn't want you to tire yourself out too quickly. The head servant doesn't take kindly to slackers." He chuckled softly.

Harry blushed and shook his head quickly. "But, Sire! I-I can't! It's not proper! You know that!" he protested, trying to keep thoughts of the hot bath water with those scents in it and how nice it'd be to lounge a little while and let the water work his tense muscles. He didn't even register that Draco had gotten out of the tub, untied Harry's robes and pushed him into the water.

When the man came to the surface he sputtered, brushing his hair from his face as he turned to face the young prince- training forgotten. "That was a rotten thing to do!" he cried, splashing him when he got into the water with him. He laughed when Draco splashed him back, diving under the water to grab his legs and knock him over under water with him.

The retaliation was actually quite fun. When Draco surfaced again he picked Harry up easily- he hadn't yet put on a decent amount of weight for his age- and tossed him into the water, jumping after him. Harry fought back though, wrestling with the young prince. When they paused to catch their breath, Harry's legs were wrapped around Draco's naked waist, and his wrists were pinned above his head while Draco balanced on his free hand above him.

Harry grinned and panted as he looked up at the young prince, not having had this much fun in a long time. Years. It was a similar situation for Draco. But something in him changed, and his eyes softened as he looked down at the smaller boy. Suddenly his lips almost itched as they tingled, eyes resting upon Harry's slightly plump lips. They looked delicious. As Draco slowly started his descent Harry instantly caught on- and though he desperately wanted to know what would happen, he knew nothing good would come of it.

"S-sire… You'll be late for dinner." He fairly whispered, trembling a little with an unknown need. Draco stopped short when Harry spoke, listening intently before he nodded and released the other, wondering how they'd gotten into that position.

"You're right. I apologize." He replied, gathering his robe and retreating to his room to change and dry for dinner. He didn't return and seek out Harry's company that evening like he had every other night.

Since Harry had come he'd acted as a sort of buffer, someone he could let everything out on. He could rant and rave about his father and his mother and everything he couldn't talk to anyone else about. He spouted off every thought that came into his head without fear he would be judged for it. And Harry listened to everything the Young Prince had to say.

But tonight, Harry was alone. And he didn't like it. It had almost become habit to listen to Draco rant about his day and get everything off his chest. But whatever had been about to happen in the bath tonight changed everything between the two of them. And Harry wasn't even sure what HAD happened. All he knew was something had changed in Draco's stance and he was about to do something drastic that shouldn't happen between the two of them. Poor Harry was THAT innocent that he didn't know he had been so close to being kissed.

It was a couple hours later that Harry fell asleep, and another after that that Draco fell asleep, thinking about the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

What had he been thinking? It had been highly irresponsible for him to have done! Or almost done… No matter how much he had wanted it at the time. Draco ran both of his hands through his hair as he stared up at his ceiling, breathing deeply. The more he thought about it the more he wanted it. Harry had been so adorable like that. The young prince closed his eyes and took a breath.

Harry's dark hair was fanned out around his head almost perfectly when Draco pinned him down playfully. His own white blonde hair- cut short in the back and slightly longer in the front- gently touched Harry's forehead. Draco's smile faded as he looked at Harry properly, watching the way his naked chest heaved slightly from the exertion of their rough housing, the way his heart pumped blood through the veins in his neck and made it seem to have a beat of his own. Something that made Draco's mouth water slightly and want to suck on that little flutter under his skin.

And that though had brought him to Harry's mouth. Lips slightly parted, pulled up into a happy smile. Draco wanted almost nothing more than to press his own lips against those full pink ones that belonged to his new charge. And then Harry spoke when he was not but a few inches away now. Though in this fantasy Harry hadn't spoken and instead had met Draco's seeking mouth with his own very eager and very willing mouth.

In reality Draco squeezed his eyes a little, a hand snaking down his chest and into his pants. He ghosted his fingers over the tight blonde curls around the base of his length, carefully grabbing it and bringing it to full hardness as he continued his little fantasy the way he wished the actual event had played out.

Draco released Harry's wrists and soon found himself being pulled closer, his tongue mapping out every surface of Harry's mouth as they kissed. The young prince's knees nudged Harry's apart and soon he was flush up against the other naked boy. His hands roamed as Harry arched for him, letting Draco's hands slide down his back to the curve of his rear. A pitiful little moan escaped the smaller man when Draco's fingers brushed against Harry's tight virgin hole.

Harry pressed back against Draco's seeking fingers, silently begging for them. In answer to it, Draco slide a finger into him, letting out a shaky breath when Harry moaned and wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, nails digging into Draco's back slightly. Draco gently picked Harry up and set him on his back on the side of the tub, moving between Harry's legs and licking at his erection, wiggling his finger around inside the young man.

As Harry arched and let out a soft cry, the real Draco cried out as well, climaxing into his hand and soiling his sleep pants.

Poor Draco couldn't hold it in anymore, thinking about Harry crying out because of him was almost too much. Draco slowly opened his eyes, panting softly and slipping out of his pants and tossing them aside. Tonight, he'd sleep naked!

*****

Riddle paced his study, glaring at everything that crossed his path as he paced. He had invested too much time and money into this boy to let him get away. He'd find him and kill whomever had taken him away!

"Pettigrew! Get in here!" he snapped, sitting in his high backed leather chair, tapping his fingers agitatedly against the arm.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" a short, fat, balding man called, stepping into the study with his head bowed.

"Bring me that vile man that betrayed our agreement. That filthy traitor, Dorsey or Vermin… or whatever his name is."

Pettigrew nodded nervously and ran out of the room as quickly as he could while still maintaining respect-Not that he didn't respect his Lord. He just feared him almost more than he respected him. Shortly after Pettigrew left he returned with Vernon Dursley, the fat man was tied up and gagged.

"Ah, Vermin. I'll ask you once more before I kill you. Who. Bought. My. Slave?" the Lord fairly growled, standing suddenly. His eyes flashed and almost looked red in the candle light, teeth bared. His teeth were naturally eerily elongated and shockingly white. He cracked his knuckled and examined his nails while Vernon tried to articulate through the gag. Pettigrew untied the cloth and shoved Vernon forward.

"I don't know, Lord Riddle! I gave the boy to the auction house and let them take care of it! I told them that a man in heavy black robes was the intended and he had paid a hefty sum to be able to purchase him discretely! They must have thought he was you and handed him off no questions asked!" Vernon tried, "I don't know who bought him or where he came from! How was I supposed to know another wearing heavy black robes would come to the tiniest little auction house ready to pay a gross amount of money for the same boy?"

Riddle wasn't pleased with Vernon's answer and waved his hand. "How much money did he give you? Did he double the price of our deal? Did you meet anyone that would have paid that much?" he asked softly, trying to rack his brain for information that might help him.

"Nobody paid me! Only you! And I did exactly as you asked! The only person that came by that day was the Crown Prince. He didn't seem to like how I was treating him or some stupid such thing and then he rode off. I-" "The Crown Prince? How could you let this happen! It will take months to sort this out! Do you know what the Prince will do to me if he finds out why that boy was being sold in such a small house? And why nobody but myself was bidding so aggressively against him? Should he desire he could have people scour the land and find me so he… That is… IF he finds out."

Riddle looked at Vernon coldly and sneered. "Pettigrew! There are loose ends to be tied up." He said cryptically but you didn't have to be a mastermind to figure out what he meant.

Vernon's eyes widened as he stared at the Lord, struggling to free himself. "You can't do this!"

"I can and I will. Nobody will care about your passing." Riddle said offhandedly, writing down ideas about how to get Harry back in his clutches. He'd get that boy back even if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short...


	6. Chapter 6

"You've brought this upon yourself, you know. I almost feel I should lock you up and forget about you. But I'd rather see you suffer for your errors. My plans may have been shattered thanks to you." Riddle sneered, pushing his black hair from his face as blood red eyes glared down at the bound and gagged Vernon. The man just whimpered, head hanging down and face obscured by greasy hair. Those harsh eyes glanced over to the round form in the corner, challenging and dangerous. "Pettigrew. Bring me... Oh, bring the iron. Yes. That one in the fire." a dark smile as the addressed man swallowed thickly, eyes darting between his master, Vernon, and the fire with the long iron pole.

Tom did not like waiting so Pettigrew quickly fetched a glove with which to handle the rod, offering the mate to his master and then the iron when the mans hand was properly protected. On the end of the rod was a burning orange snake coiled around a skull, head protruding from the mouth. His self declared crest. He swung the metal through the air a few times, enjoying the way Vernon cringed anytime the heat got close to his face, a sort of sizzling in the humid air in the cellar of Riddle Manor. "Are you aware of how much pain the human body can withstand before it shuts down and the heart stops?" another whimper and a slight struggle, "Because I've tested.. quite a few subjects. each one has only been able to withstand five brands and seven lashes with the bladed whip. Can you last longer? Perhaps longer and more frequent breaks between punishments. We will just have to test my theories, won't we Until your body eventually betrays itself to death. Your release into the afterlife will not be swift. It will not be pleasant. It will be excruciating and you will not be meeting your end for quite some time. I will ensure it."

Vernon tried to struggle, however useless, letting out muffled cries as Tom held the brand steady, drawing it closer to the man. A glance at Pettigrew and the man was behind Vernon, holding him steady- a hand on one shoulder, the other in his hair to pull his had aside, forcing him to bare his neck. Tom smirked darkly, sharp canines glinting in the firelight as he brought the brand down on the bare flesh, reveling in the sound of skin burning and Vernon screaming around the gag in his mouth. He wondered if the obese man would bite his tongue off if he removed the cloth bound around his head. He licked his lips, eyes flashing as he contemplated it before deciding against it. Couldn't have the man drown in his own blood before they really got started with the fun.

\-------------------------------------------------

Draco sighed as he rolled out of bed, having woken up by another dream revolving around his raven haired slave. He shuddered at the word but he couldn't deny that at the moment Harry was nothing more. Not before he got some semblance of education and could do more meaningful things and possibly even be paid and instated as a live in servant. The prince swallowed, throat suddenly dry at the thought of Harry learning... Other things and coming to his bed to show his prince _exactly_ what he was learning. 

The blond wandered the halls for a while, stopping only when he heard shuffling behind a cracked door, candlelight peeking through the gap. Another noise, something sliding against the ground with force and a grunt. Possibly pain. But there wasn't any cry for help nor any signs of a scuffle. Just the almost rhythmic sound of wood scraping against stone and panting grunts. Draco's face heated up, stepping over cautiously to see just who was partaking in such... rigorous activities. In the middle of the night. 

Silently he reached the door, pushing it open just a bit more and sighing in relief when the door moved without a sound. He glanced around, freezing when his eyes fell upon the back of a man, head thrown back with brown hair falling out of the ribbon and his shirt half hanging off of his shoulders. His trousers were nowhere to be found. They'd obviously get in the way of the black haired man quite thoroughly moving between his legs. His shirt was gone, nowhere to be found- at least from the young prince's perspective, but he could quite easily make out the fact his trousers were hanging onto his hips but only by the grace of god.

A louder grunt and the brown haired man suddenly gripped the back of the black haired mans neck, body curling in on itself.

"Oh god... Again, Sirius... Right there.." the brunet gasped, begging with a soft whine and keening when Sirius did as asked.

Draco swallowed thickly. He knew exactly who they were now, even without seeing their faces properly in the poor lighting. Gods above his uncle was sleeping with his assistant! Not that Draco was in any position to judge. He was fantasizing about his own servant.

Sirius flashed a smirk, licking his lips before crushing his mouth against Remus', changing angles and thrusting harder. He pulled away only to hear Remus cut off a lout moan, nails digging into his lovers back as his legs tightened around him. "Fuck... Remus. The way you tighten... Gods I can feel it in my toes."

"Don't stop.. Please Sirius..." Remus replied, clenching with every hit to his prostate. He tossed his head back again, biting his lower lip in an effort to stay quiet. The desk was rocking now, the raven haired man suddenly pushing Remus flat on his back and jerking his hips closer to really fuck into the other, a wild look in his eyes as his hair cascaded over hie shoulders. Remus could only reach above his head and hold onto the edge of the desk, cock leaking over his stomach and shining in the low light of the candles. His eyes were clenched shut as his mouth hung open in a silent scream. Sirius was staring down at him though, eyes wide and taking in every detail as he pounded into Remus, lip caught between his teeth before his tongue darted out to lick at it.

"I won't last much longer..." he rasped, clutching Remus' hips tightly. The other opened his eyes, panting and releasing one hand only to close it around his aching prick. 

"Inside." he breathed, eyes locking onto Sirius'.

Draco looked away as the... Lovemaking? Fucking? turned frantic, flesh slapping into flesh as their panting grew faster and slightly higher pitched. He couldn't tell you who came first, all he could hear was an aborted cry of ecstasy followed by a deep grunt of 'yesssss' and then heavy panting. He glanced back before closing the door in time to see a deeply passionate kiss being shared, caresses of love and affection. The price hurried back to his rooms, ashamed of it but he had a urgent need to tend to.


End file.
